In a general aspect thereof, the present invention relates to a construction element provided with load bearing characteristics, which finds a preferred—although not exclusive—use in the construction of floors for buildings in general.
In the following description and in the appended claims, the term: load bearing construction element, is used to indicate an element having mechanical characteristics capable to withstand without structural yielding both the stresses undergone during transport and installation, and the concrete casting weight.
In the following description and in the appended claims, the term: floor, is used to indicate both a horizontal structure adapted to support the floor of each storey of a building (including the floor directly above the ground), and a horizontal or slanting covering structure adapted to close at the top the last storey of the building itself.